


Making Sure

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Hugs, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds Abby checking on the menagerie once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Abby smiled as Rex flew around the room before landing with a chirp on the table. He trilled when she rubbed his chin.

“Checking them again, Abby?”

She looked up and smiled. “I just had to. After today...”

Lester nodded as he moved over to the window to gaze down at the mammoth. “They're safe now. Philip won't risk any bad publicity.”

“Thank you again, Lester.”

“I didn't...” Lester fell silent when Abby wrapped her arms around him. “Abby. Office gossip...”

“Stuff office gossip, James.”

Lester carried on staring down at the mammoth as Abby's fingers stroked over his stomach. “What about Connor?”

“He's got Philip now.”

“Connor... and Philip? Interesting.”

Abby snorted. “Not like that, James.”

“Mmm. But I do think Philip has an interest in Connor,” Lester said, before adding, “And no, I don't mean like that, either.”

For several moments, the two stood silently watching the mammoth, content to just be together.

Abby finally broke the silence. “James?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you again. For saving them.”

“My pleasure.” Lester breathed in sharply as one of Abby's fingers slipped between his buttons to touch his skin. “Abby!”

“I told you, stuff office gossip.” Abby's free hand drifted down and she smiled. “And you don't really want me to stop, do you?”

Lester sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“Good. I don't want to spend tonight at Jess', with Connor and his need for forgiveness.”

Lester snorted. “Any port in a storm?”

“No, James. Only you.”

Lester leaned his forehead against the window. “I've a spare room... um.”

“The one Connor stayed in?”

“How...?” Lester turned around to face her, but his words were cut off as she pulled him down for a kiss. “Abby?”

“Yes?”

“Forget the spare room.”

“I hoped you'd say that.” Abby tugged Lester towards the door, pausing at the airlock to look back at the creatures.

“They'll be here tomorrow.”

“I know,” Abby smiled. “We owe them for more now, James.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe.”

As the airlock closed, Rex chirped hopefully and the mammoth rumbled in answer.


End file.
